


You Can't Spend the Holidays Alone

by orphan_account



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alive Laura Hale, Anal Sex, Derek is a Softie, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Holidays, Jordan takes care of Derek, M/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-28
Updated: 2014-11-28
Packaged: 2018-02-27 06:47:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,142
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2683193
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After Laura forgets to take off of work for Thanksgiving, Derek decides to take a plane back to Beacon Hills to spend the holiday alone. On the plane he meets, Jordan Parrish, who captures his heart pretty quickly. Jordan thankfully sees past Derek's brooding persona, and realizes that nobody wants to be alone on the holidays, and dinner dates and romance ensure.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Can't Spend the Holidays Alone

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a pic of Ryan Kelley being all sad because he was on an airplane on Thanksgiving day, so this fic was born from that! Hope you enjoy it. If people like it, I might make it into a little mini-series detailing how they spend major holidays together!

This was all Laura’s fault. She just had to forget, once again, to take off work for Thanksgiving. Now she was stuck at the FBI office, forcing him to take an early flight home to Beacon Hills for Thanksgiving. He didn’t blame her though. After the fire taking their family, it was customary for both of them to make themselves as busy as possible on big family holidays. It made the pain hurt a little less. That’s why he always said holidays sucked.

The New York airport was a mess though, and Derek was getting more and more irritable with each person that had managed to bump into him.

It had taken him over an hour just to get through traffic to get there, and almost another forty minutes just to get through baggage check. But finally before he was about to go insane and kill someone, they had called for his flight to board the plane, and he was one step closer to being back home in Beacon Hills.

He got on the plane on saw that thankfully his row was empty so far, and overall the plane itself wasn’t that crowded. After all not many people were heading from one coast to the next on Thanksgiving Day.

He put his carry-on bag in the overhead compartment, and made himself comfortable with a book that Laura gave him to read. He initially didn’t have any plans to read it, but now that he was sitting on a plane instead of in her small, cozy apartment, he figured now was better than never.

“Excuse me, but is this seat C-12?” a male voice asked him. He looked up, and much to his surprise, a young good looking guy, not much older looking than him, was standing beside him. The guy looked like your textbook pretty boy with neatly trimmed brown hair with flipped bangs, and a grey V-neck sweater that screamed ‘my mother bought this for me.’

“Yeah, it is. I’ll move,” Derek answered. He scooched out of his seat, and stood toe to toe with the guy, and weirdly enough they were the same height. When the guy moved in to take his seat, he admonished himself just slightly for staring at the guy’s body. It was nice, and he was definitely fit. Plus his pants complimented him in all the right places.

“Sorry about making you move,” the guy apologized.

Derek sat back down in his seat, and picked up his book again. “It’s fine. You paid for that seat.”

The guy smiled, and Derek went back to his book, ignoring the bright smile he was receiving from the man.

He only read a couple of words on the first page before he heard the click of a camera, and was nearly blinded by a bright flash. He looked up from his book and saw the guy making faces while snapping pictures of himself. When the guy, whom he had dubbed hot stranger in his head, noticed that Derek was looking at him, he laughed nervously.

“Sorry. I’m just taking selfies to send to my family to let them know I’m on the plane,” the guy said in defense.

Derek just groaned in response, and went back to his book, but hot stranger seemed to keep staring at him.

“So where are heading off to that’s got you traveling on Thanksgiving?” hot stranger asked.

Derek sighed and closed his book. It’s not like he wanted to read anyways. “Going home,” he curtly replied.

Hot stranger seemed only slightly put off by his tone, but he remained chipper which was odd, considering how grumpy Derek was. Holidays always made him grouchy.

“That’s cool. Where’s home for you?” hot stranger asked.

“Beacon Hills,” Derek quickly answered.

Hot strangers face immediately lit up, and he gave Derek an odd, congenial smile that was slightly uncomfortable.

“No way! I live in Beacon Hills too,” hot stranger replied.

There was no way. Beacon Hills wasn’t that big of a town, and someone as hot as this guy would’ve… no, should’ve been on his radar a long time ago.

“Really? I’ve never seen you around there before,” Derek said, sounding only slightly more interested in the guy’s story.

“Well I haven’t been there too long. I just started my job as deputy sheriff at the Beacon Hills Sheriff’s Department a few months ago,” hot stranger explained.

Derek just made a noise of understanding and nodded his head. He didn’t much deal with the police department. In fact outside of grocery shopping, exercising, and other various necessities, he barely ventured outside his loft for any reason.

“What about you? I’ve never seen you around Beacon Hills before either,” the guy asked.

“I’ve lived there my whole life. I… don’t get out very much. That’s probably why you’ve never seen me,” Derek hesitated. He was confused as to why he hadn’t shut this conversation down already. He usually was trite and snippy on planes so people would leave him alone, but this guy seemed to ignore the blatant rudeness he was displaying, and he wasn’t necessarily upset about it.

“That’s a shame. A nice-looking guy like yourself staying in all day sounds depressing—” hot stranger stopped and groaned before closing his eye and banging his head back on the seat. Derek just stared at him puzzled and just slightly charmed by the guy’s awkwardness. “Sorry I didn’t mean to be so rude. I… uh… was just saying that… you know what never mind. I’m just gonna shut up now.”

“It’s fine. I know what you meant,” Derek assured before picking his book up again.

It was silent between the two of them for a while as hot stranger took a phone call from who he assumed was his mother based on what Derek could hear him saying, and it reminded him of when his mom would call him sometimes. It was those memories that reminded him why he hated holidays so much.

The captain eventually came over the intercom and announced they’d be taking off soon, and so hot stranger eventually ended the call with his mother and turned his phone off. Derek was still engrossed in his book which he would begrudgingly admit wasn’t as bad as he thought it would be. He’d have to call Laura and tell her later when he got home.

Soon the plane was taking off, and Derek and hot stranger still didn’t speak. Derek didn’t know if he was upset though or relieved. Either way there was definitely some weird chemistry going on between them.

“So what brought you all the way out to New York, if you don’t mind me asking?” hot stranger asked.

“Family. My sister to be exact,” Derek replied, still not looking up from the book.

“Gotcha. Yeah my family lives a little bit outside of the city too. Is the rest of your family here too, or just your sister?” he asked.

Derek groaned just a little, but what the hell. Might as well tell the guy anyways, he’d learn sooner or later about the Hale family. All the Beacon Hills residents did eventually. “My sister is my family. The rest died in a fire several years ago. It’s just us and my baby sister Cora, but she’s living with another family in South America.”

Hot stranger went silent for a moment, and Derek recognized that look of pure horror at both his own question and Derek’s answer to it.

“Shit. I’m really sorry to hear that,” the guy consoled.

Derek snorted again. He hated when people pitied him. “It’s fine. I’m almost used to it by now.”

From the look on his face, hot stranger was really debating asking his next question, but eventually he swallowed and went for it. “So do you have anyone back in Beacon Hills to spend the holiday with?” the guy asked.

Derek shook his head. “Nope. I live by myself. I was going to spend the holiday with my sister here, but she had to work, so I’m going to go home and finish this book or something. Maybe order takeout from somewhere and watch a movie.”

The guy strangely started beaming a little, and it was now beyond weird, but endearing cause the guy definitely had a nice smile.

“So what if I said I wanted you to come over when we got back?” the guy asked.

Derek could feel his eyebrows arching up in sheer confusion. “Excuse me?” he remarked.

The guy continued to smile, and damn were those green eyes dreamy when contrasted with his bright white smile. “I said you should come over to my apartment tonight. Not like in a creepy way,” he panicked. The guy scratched the back of his head in an innocent way that he shouldn’t have found as cute as it was. “I just don’t think anyone should spend the holiday alone. I promise I’m not a serial killer or anything."

For a moment, Derek was speechless, and even when words tried to come out, nothing was heard.

“Please say something. At least let me down easily,” hot stranger pleaded.

“S…sure,” Derek finally managed to get out.

“Wait, you said yes?” the guy asked.

Derek nodded sheepishly. He still didn’t quite realize what was going on, but the guy was hot, and he was right. Even though he wouldn’t admit it out loud, he didn’t want to be alone today.

The guy smiled even wider this time, and God that mouth and that smile, they were gorgeous.

“Awesome! My name is Jordan by the way. Or you can call me Deputy Parrish since that’s what people call me when I’m working,” the guy, Jordan, stated.

Derek smiled back at him, and even laughed a little. “Derek, or Mr. Hale if you need an alias to call me by too.”

“Alright, Derek. It’s a date. I mean it’s a Thanksgiving dinner celebration for two bachelors,” Jordan stumbled. Jordan pointed at Derek’s phone, and Derek handed it to him, smiling at how adorably floundering Jordan was. “I’m just going to put my number and address in your phone, and when we land give me like two hours to get home and get everything ready.”

“It’s fine. Thanks… for the invite,” Derek remarked.

“It’s no problem, Derek. I… uh… I’m glad you accepted the offer,” Jordan said.

The rest of the plane ride was much better than any other plane he’d been on before. Jordan was bright and full of energy, and talking to him felt easy and comfortable. There was nothing forced when they talked, and he ended up talking about himself more with Jordan than he had with anyone else before other than Laura and Cora. They had talked for hours.

But at some point he felt his eyelids grow heavy and listless, and before he knew it everything was dark.

It was the captain’s voice over the intercom again that woke him up, but what scared him wasn’t the voice, but the fact that when he woke up, he and Jordan were both asleep, together. Jordan’s head was asleep on his shoulder and his head had been rested gently on top.

Oh God. He was asleep on a hot deputy’s shoulder, and he had only known him for a grand total of three hours.

Jordan stirred on his shoulder, and it hit him too, and he immediately sat up, looking horrified.

“Oh my God. I’m so sorry, Derek. I didn’t realize I was asleep on your shoulder!” he squawked terrified.

“It’s okay. I… uh, was asleep on you too,” Derek said nervously, contemplating what the hell was going on in his head.

The captain and flight attendants were going around dismissing people from their seats, and Derek realized he needed to get out as quickly as he could before this situation got any more embarrassing.

He stood up and grabbed his carry-on bag, book, and phone as swiftly as his still tired body would allow.

He was about to run out, but Jordan grabbed his arm really quick, and though Derek could still see mortification written all over his face, there was still a flicker of hope in his eyes. “Tonight still?” he asked.

Derek looked down at the hand still grabbed on to his jacket, and he turned back to Jordan and nodded with a curt smile. “Yeah. See you in a couple of hours,” he promised.

Jordan grinned and Derek turned away and escaped the plane before he could see the small blush that crawled up his cheeks. Stupid Deputy Jordan Parrish had managed to crawl into his mind in less than six hours.

~O~

He didn’t know if it was the right time to come over, but Jordan had said two hours, and he figured two and a half was close enough to that time, but not late enough that Jordan would think he wasn’t coming.

He couldn’t get his mind off Jordan at all in the couple of hours since he’d gotten off the plane. The deputy was handsome, smart, awkward, and funny. He was a perfect catch, and he didn’t mind at all that they’d fallen asleep on each other. The problem was that he was falling for a guy who’d he’d known for a grand total of three hours. Six if you count the time they’d been asleep too.

The apartment complex Jordan lived in was nice and quaint. Hidden away in the backside of Beacon Hills, which was in stark contrast to the loft Derek lived in which was smack dab in the middle of the city. He saw a Beacon Hills police cruiser in the parking lot, and he knew that he’d found Jordan’s apartment building.

He parked, and grabbed the bottle of wine, the nicest he could find in the store, and slowly ascended the outside stairwell until he reached apartment 4B. He could hear something sizzling inside, and it smelled amazing whatever it was. He knocked, and heard something hard hit the floor.

“Just a minute!” he heard Jordan shout from inside.

Derek smirked, and shook his head. The lock clicked and the door opened, and Jordan was standing there, donned in an apron that covered that same grey V-neck from the plane.

“Hey, you’re right on time,” Jordan said with a gentle smile on his face. He looked down at the bottle of wine, and stared in awe at the bottle of wine. “You didn’t have to buy that, Derek.”

“I wanted to, so here,” Derek replied, offering him the bottle.

Jordan took it, and stepped back, welcoming him into the apartment. He looked around, and he could tell Jordan had only moved in recently. There were still some boxes scattered around, and his walls were relatively bare. But he had furniture: a couple of nice couches, a small dining room table, and kitchenware, some of which was cooking on the stove.

“Sorry for the mess. I went straight to work once I moved down here to Beacon Hills, so I haven’t finished unpacking yet,” he apologized with a small laugh.

Derek smiled and chuckled a bit. “It’s alright. Your apartment is nice, much better than my place.”

Jordan laughed and turned back towards the food that was cooking. “Hope you like chicken fettuccini alfredo and garlic bread,” Jordan said as he tended to the cooking pasta.

“Sounds delicious. I love pasta,” Derek commented, taking a seat at the dining room table across from him.

Jordan moved the pot of pasta over to an unlit burner and turned the lit one off before pulling the putting on oven mitts and pulling the garlic bread out of the oven. He set the tray down, on the counter, but he turned around and Derek could see a glint of sadness in his eyes, and he wondered what had gone wrong in the three minutes he’d been here.

“I just wanted to apologize again for falling asleep on you on the plane ride back. That was really awkward, and I’m sorry,” he said.

Derek snickered as he recalled the odd scene from the plane, but he’d made peace with it. He liked Jordan and he didn’t mind at all. “I know I keep saying this, but it’s fine. I kinda liked it anyways.”

Jordan laughed nervously, and Derek could see a faint red starting to spread across the deputy’s cheeks. “Umm are you ready to eat?” he asked.

“Sure. If you are,” Derek remarked.

Jordan nodded, and grabbing the plates and utensils out of the cabinets, he prepared two plates of food that smelled like heaven, especially compared to the terrible cooking Laura had done over the last couple of days. When they sat down across from each other, it felt right. It felt like he was allowed to have something nice with someone that wasn’t just his sisters.

“I know I asked this earlier, but you don’t have anyone special do you?”

Derek smiled as he finished chewing on the noodles and chicken in his mouth. “Nope. I’m a single man. How about you deputy? I can’t see the girls and guys not taking the time to get to know you,” Derek asked.

Jordan laughed, and it was as cute as it was sexy. “Well I’ve gone on a few dates before, but no one’s ever clicked with me before. Except for you that is.”

Derek looked up from his food surprised and speechless. He didn’t expect Jordan to come right out and say it, but he did, and it was every bit as amazing as he expected it to be.

“I… you’re really something Jordan. You know that?” Derek jokingly inquired.

“I hope that’s a good thing?” the young deputy asked.

Derek smirked, but kept eating, knowing Jordan would be on edge to know the answer to that question. Jordan groaned when he realized that Derek wasn’t going to answer the question, but he kept his frustration to himself as he continued to stuff his face full of food.

The conversation was still light and fun, but Derek could see in Jordan’s face he was nervous and curious that maybe Derek didn’t reciprocate his feelings, and boy how wrong he was if that’s what he thought.

When they finished eating, Jordan grabbed the plates off the table, and dumped them in the sink along with all the pots and pans he had used.

Derek watched him, his eyes never leaving the deputy’s backside that he’d already grown enamored and accustomed to. When Jordan turned around, he saw the curious gaze in Derek’s eyes, and he just timidly looked the apartment.

“So… umm. I’m glad you came for dinner, Derek. I didn’t know if you wanted to stay and maybe catch a game on TV, or just talk, but whatever you want is fine. If you want to leave that’s totally cool too,” he shyly said.

Derek just got up from his seat and slowly sauntered over to the deputy. He was still hungry, but not for pasta. This hunger was much more carnal.

“I think… I’d like to stay, if you don’t mind,” Derek revealed, voice low and guttural as he slowly moved into Jordan’s personal space.

He had the deputy pinned to the back of the kitchen counter, and Jordan’s eyes were glazed over with lust.

“Nope totally don’t mind if you stay. Maybe we can break out the wine you bought or something?” Jordan offered.

“Or maybe we can do something else,” Derek sighed. He leaned forward and felt the soft flesh of Jordan’s lips on his own as he kissed him. It was soft and tender at first, but soon it was Jordan who hungered for more. The deputy wrapped his arms around Derek’s neck, tongue desperately exploring every inch of Derek’s mouth while Derek just let him do whatever he liked, savoring the taste of the deputy on his lips and tongue.

Things got heavier, and Derek lifted Jordan up on the counter, kissing him harder as dishes clanked from being moved around. His hands slipped underneath that silly grey sweater, and he could feel the deputy’s chiseled torso underneath his fingers.

Derek removed his lips, and instead trailed kisses down Jordan’s neck, drinking in the moans of indescribable pleasure that erupted from the deputy’s lips.

“Fuck. I was scared you wouldn’t feel the same way I did about you, but I guess I was wrong,” Jordan breathed as Derek continued to kiss and nibble on the skin of his neck.

“Really? You thought that?” Derek laughed. He could already see a slight burn on Jordan’s chin from where Derek’s stubble had scratched him, and damn it was hot. Jordan laughed and nodded, and Derek just smirked. “When I said you’re something, Jordan, I meant that I couldn’t find words to describe just how amazing you are.”

Jordan laughed and smiled, and Derek watched as he hopped off the counter before taking off his sweater and tossing it on the floor.

“I just didn’t want you to spend Thanksgiving alone. But I don’t think I realized that I needed your company just as much too,” Jordan sighed. He motioned towards Derek’s shirt before he began fidgeting with Derek’s belt, undoing it with slightly trembling fingers. “Now do you want to move to my bedroom and celebrate the holiday properly?”

Derek smirked and threw his shirt off before he started undoing Jordan’s belt as well. He skillfully unbuttoned Jordan’s pants and yanked them down, freeing Jordan’s very hard and leaking cock. Jordan managed to undo Derek’s as well, and the look on his face when he saw Derek’s erection was surprise, amazement, and even wonder.

“I’m following you,” Derek remarked.

Jordan brought their lips together again, and they were a mess as they fumbled back to Jordan’s room, kissing, sucking, biting as their cocks rubbed against each other’s bodies. It was messy, exhilarating, and perfect.

When they fell onto Jordan’s bed, Derek was over top of Jordan, devouring the deputy’s mouth with his own while Jordan raked his hands and nails across Derek’s back. The deputy was gorgeous and the noises he was making were too. Moans and whines of pure satiation filled the small bedroom, and Derek simply couldn’t hear enough of it.

“C’mon, Derek. Fuck me. Lube and condoms are in the nightstand drawer,” Jordan whined.

Derek grinned, and kissed him on the lips one more time before rolling off of him and grabbing the necessary materials from their location in the nightstand. In record time, Derek had suited up, cock condom-covered and lube slathering his cock with a little extra on his fingers to prepare Jordan.

“How do you want it?” Derek asked.

“Like this. On my back, so you can see what you’re doing to me,” Jordan answered. Derek leaned down and kissed him again as a distraction while his lube-coated fingers slowly circled his hole, applying all the remaining lube around there. He teased with one finger, and soon enough he let it sink in and watched as Jordan’s body tightened around it and his hips bucked.

Jordan whined into Derek’s mouth, but Derek kissed him harder as he pumped his finger in and out slowly, enjoying the tightness of Jordan’s ass constricting his finger.

“You feel that, Jordan?” Derek asked. “That’s just one finger. I’m gonna fill you up so well, tonight. Show you how much I appreciate you not letting me be alone today,” Derek promised.

“Fuck… yes, Derek. Please,” Jordan begged, and damn if that wasn’t the sexiest whine he’d heard before.

“Are you ready, Jordan?”

Jordan nodded and whimpered. “Yes, fuck. Just get inside me. Please,” Jordan cried.

Derek lined himself up with Jordan’s lube-sloppy hole, and he teased him, rubbing his erect cock over Jordan’s pink hole a couple of times, bathing himself in the tense breaths from the deputy’s mouth.

“No more teasing, fuck me, Derek!” Jordan pleaded.

He obliged, and soon his cock was inching further inside Jordan, making the deputy writhe and groan underneath him. When his cock was fully sheathed inside Jordan, he slowly pulled himself out before pumping himself back in again.

He soon fell into a steady rhythm, thrusting in and out of Jordan languidly at first, but soon getting harder to the point the sound of their skin slapping echoed in the apartment almost louder than the sounds of the bed creaking beneath them.

“C’mon Derek, harder. Fuck me harder!” Jordan demanded. The deputy’s own cock was leaking like a waterfall, a pool of precome forming right over his belly button and slowly dripping down over his crotch.

“You’re so beautiful, Jordan. So fucking amazing,” Derek praised as he continued to slam into him. Jordan managed to lift himself off the bed a little and kissed Derek, moaning all throughout the kiss as Derek’s cock continued to fill him.

Derek could see the red flush crawling up Jordan’s cock as he got harder, straining to the point that he would come without even needing to jerk himself off. He took that as a challenge and he pushed him back down on the bed, doing his best now to find new angles that would have the deputy screaming like never before.

He must’ve been succeeding because Jordan’s fingers were tightly gripping the bedding and his ass muscles managed to clench tighter around Derek’s cock nearly squeezing him to orgasm. He just needed a tiny bit more, and he would be good.

“C’mon Derek. Just a bit more. Make me come. Make me scream,” Jordan whined. Fuck if he couldn’t resist giving him what he wanted. He slammed into him harder, faster, louder, growling with each thrust, and aiming for spots that he’d never hit before, to really make the deputy sing. “Fuck, yes!” Jordan yelled before he was coming like a volcano, come shooting and spreading across his chest in random splotches, and his muscles now so tight Derek could barely move.

He pushed through just a bit more before he too was shooting into the condom with tight muscles practically squeezing the come out of his cock.

Derek held himself up with his two hands placed on both sides of Jordan, and he kept his gaze on the deputy who was laughing and panting. They were both sweaty messes, but amazingly, he didn’t feel the least bit dirty. In fact this was the most pristine and joyous he’d felt in a long time.

“You are amazing, you know that?” Jordan muttered in between pants.

“I may have been told that before once or twice in my life,” Derek joked.

Jordan sat up a little, and he motioned for Derek to come closer, and he did so without a second thought of the sticky mess that coated Jordan’s chest. He lied down on Jordan’s rock hard body, and it felt like his body was made for him. His head found a comforting spot in the crook of Jordan’s neck.

“How did we go from falling asleep on each other’s shoulders on a plane to sleeping together after dinner only five hours later?” Jordan humorously inquired.

“Some people just know how to charm others. You’re one of those people,” Derek replied.

Jordan just hummed contently. Derek felt a hand caress his hair, and it reminded so much of how his mother would stroke his hair as a child. Jordan had a weird knack for making him feel at ease.

“I hope your Thanksgiving was a little bit better,” Jordan sleepily mumbled.

Derek looked up into Jordan’s bright green eyes, and he leaned in to kiss him softly one last time before they both fell into a deep slumber. 

“It was the best Thanksgiving I’ve had in years.”

Jordan laughed and they both fell asleep, not bothering to get underneath the blankets, and instead content to just intertwine their legs together and snuggle their naked bodies close together.

~O~

Derek heard the familiar chime of his cell phone ringing from somewhere inside Jordan’s living room. Jordan was sound asleep, snoring just slightly from where his head was tucked inside the crook of Derek’s neck. He figured the only person calling him this early would be Laura, so he slowly untangled himself from the deputy’s limbs, and snuck out of the room.

The sun had barely risen as Derek crept through the living room to find his pants, but when he did he grabbed his phone and re-dialed his sister.

“Hey, Der-bear,” she greeted dapperly.

“Hey, Laura,” he said, doing his best to be as quiet as possible.

“Sorry about Thanksgiving again. You know I suck at remembering to take off, but hopefully you didn’t have too bad a day,” she apologized, and he could hear just how upset she sounded over the phone.

“It’s fine, Laura. I uh… I actually met someone and spent the day with them,” Derek timidly replied.

“What? I need details, Derek Hale!” she demanded.

“I can’t right now, I’m still at his house, but… he’s amazing, Laura. He’s smart, funny, he can cook. He’s the perfect package. Maybe you can meet him when you come down for Christmas… I mean if we’re dating,” Derek said, instantly regretting his words by being too forward. It’s not like he didn’t want to have this with Jordan more often, but he couldn’t be sure this is what Jordan wanted.

He heard someone clear their throat behind him, and he turned around to see a naked Jordan leaning against the wall.

“Derek? Derek, are you there?” Laura asked.

“I’ll call you back, Laura,” he said before hanging up. He just stared at Jordan for a minute, completely embarrassed. What if he heard what he’d said to Laura about him? Jordan though was grinning while standing cockily against the wall. “How much of that did you hear?” he asked.

“Enough,” Jordan simply replied. Derek just groaned, but Jordan laughed. “It’s okay. I kinda like the idea of us dating. You’re an amazing guy too, Derek Hale, and I would love to be your boyfriend, and meet your sister at Christmas.”

Derek was speechless again, but Jordan moved towards him, and before he knew it, Jordan’s lips were on his again, and their naked bodies were touching again.

Jordan pulled his lips back just barely and grinned at a still awestruck Derek. “C’mon back to bed. I wanna sleep a bit more, and then fuck you this time. Afterwards we can go out and officially have our first breakfast as boyfriends, and go Black Friday shopping,” he promised.

“Y… yeah. I like that. I like you,” Derek stammered, heart actually flittering with how amazing he was feeling right now.

"That’s good cause I really like you too," Jordan purred.

As he walked back into Jordan’s bedroom with Jordan’s hand entangled with his own, he realized that maybe the holidays didn’t suck so much.


End file.
